Maraudettes
by Girl XxX
Summary: What if the Marauders, Lily and Snape all had siblings, who attended Hogwarts. Meet Jade Potter, Sarah Black, the twins, Rosa and Rebecca Lupin, Sevra Snape and Leon O"Ryan Evans as they make mischief, get into trouble and annoy their siblings. (Peter will be in this story but he doesn't get a sibling cause I don't like him very much.)
1. Descriptions

**A/N: Hello and welcome, first of all iI will tell you that Leon is gay though he hides it for a long time, second, I would like to welcome all readers, I welcome suggestions but please no Flames. **

**DISCLAIMER: If only...**

**Chapter Zero: Descriptions**

Name: Jade Green Potter

Looks: Straight, Long floor length Black hair, hazel eyes, wears glasses, average height, average weight.

Personality: Sarcastic, loves to make jokes, loves to make mischief, very smart, and very arrogant just like her brother. Protective of her hair!

Likes: Singing and daydreaming

Dislikes: Slytherins, Death Eaters and Voldemort

Quidditch position: Seeker

Relationship with brother: Jade and James get along very well but have a tendency to tease each other, despite being two years apart, they act like twins.

Name: Sarah Veil Black

Looks: wavy, Mid-back length black hair, Stormy gray eyes, lots of curves, thin, shorter then average.

Personality: Smart, but acts naive, follows her heart, arrogant at times doesn't trust most people because of her parents, reluctant to make friends.

Likes: Reading, Daydreaming, singing and trying to figure out peoples pasts.

Dislikes: Her parents and sometimes Regulus

Relationship with brother: Sirius is a very overprotective older brother, If you mess with Sarah you better watch your back, tease each other occasionally.

Name: Rebecca Kathryn Lupin and Rosa Faith Lupin

Looks: (identical) straight, waist length golden blond hair, chocolate brown eyes, thin, average height.

Personally: (identical) very brilliant, Shy, almost always has their nose in a book, nervous about trying new things, very smart and loves to imagine.

Likes: (identical) Almost everything

Dislikes: (identical) Bullies

Relationship with brother: Both love to freak out their broth by saying a almost everything in unison, but besides that, their brother has, is and always will be their best friend. They excel him, despite his condition.

Name: Sevra Eileen Snape

Looks: Short, shoulder length black hair, bright sapphire blue eyes, thin and shorter than average.

Personally: acts just like her brother, except she's more excepting of other people.

Likes: Reading, writing, potions and music

Dislikes: Her parents, Petunia and bullies

Relationship with bother: Sevra and her brother are best friends and would do anything for each other. Severus is VERY overprotective of her.

Name: Leon O'Ryan Leaf Evans

Looks: curly, longish Strawberry blond hair, bangs cover eyes, bright teal eyes, tall, muscular, lean, tannish (very handsome)

Personality: Very insecure, loves to read write draw, write music and anything that has to do with using imagination.

Likes: to use imagination

Dislikes: bullies

Relationship with sisters: loves to hang with Lily, Severus and Sevra, loves Petunia, but doesn't like talking to her out of fear of judgement but mostly keeps to himself.

**Questions..? Comments...? Suggestions...?**


	2. Recieving the Letters

**Summery: What if the Marauders (except Peter) and Severus had little sisters and Lily had a little brother who attended Hogwarts, Meet Sevra Snape, Leon O'Ryan Evans, Jade Potter, Sarah Black and the identical twins, Reyna and Rebecca Lupin as they make mischief, get in trouble and annoy their brothers and sister. (Peter will be in this story but I'm not giving him a sibling cause I don't like him very much.) ****LE/JP, SB/OC, RL/OC, SS/OC, OC/OC and RB/OC**

**DISCLAIMER: Me: Come on J.K Rowling all you have to do is sing some papers, then the books will be mine! Pleeeaaase:0 **

**J.k Rowling: ****Nope**

**Me: Darn, I guess I don't own Harry Potter :( **

**Chapter One: Receiving The Letters**

(In the Potter House) *Jade's POV*

"JAMES HAROLD AXEL POTTER GIVE ME BACK MY DIARY RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" I screamed as I chased a laughing James around Potter manor.

"Deeeeaaaarrrr diary," James teased, opening my diary to the first page.

"MUM! DAD TELL JAMES TO GIVE ME BACK MY DIARY!"

"JAMES! GIVE YOUR SISTER BACK HER DIARY!" Dad yelled from the kitchen where he and mum were making breakfast.

"Fine," James sighed reluctantly, as he handed me my black and gold diary. Then grinning, he said, "I bet I could eat more breakfast then you."

I rolled my eyes but grinned all the same, "You're on!" I exclaimed, running into the kitchen. James followed, laughing.

"Woah, slow down you two or someone will get hurt." Dad laughed.

"Is that a threat?" James grinned playfully. Dad just rolled his eyes.

"So," mum began, "James you'll be entering your third year at Hogwarts?"

James nodded with a grin, "I'll be able to go to the village this year!"

I rolled my eyes, "You'll be bringing me things back from the village, won't you."

James just laughed, "only if you admit that I'm AWESOMER than you?"

I rolled my eyes, "whatever helps you sleep at night jamsie."

"It dose help me sleep at night, thank you very much." James grinned and we all just laughed.

"Oh and Jamsie, awsomer isn't even a word." I stated in a sickly sweet voice. .

James was just about to say something when suddenly an owl flew into the kitchen carrying two lettrs with the Hogwarts crest on them. The owl dropped the letters between James and I, then left.

James and I each eagerly grabbed the letters and opened them. "Mum! Dad! I finally got my letter!" I exclaimed happily.

"Oh, good!" James laughed, "Your not a squib after all."

I glared and threw my fork at him, "Shut up!"

James ducked and laughed, "Make me!" Mum and dad just shook their heads fondly and laughed.

(In the Black house) *Sarah's POV*

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I dabbed some medicine on the large cut on Sirius' back. "How could they do this?" I whispered to no one in particular.

Sirius, having heard my whisper answered. "It's cause I'm in Gryffendor and I've made friends with blood traitors." Then looking at me he said, "Sarah, you have to end up in Slytherin."

"But I." I began as more tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I don't care if you don't want to be in Slytherin, if you are put in any other house..." He trailed off not wanting to even think about what his parents would do if two out of three of their children were blood traitors

I sighted as I closed the medicine bottle, Life with my parents was not an easy one. If you even thought of doing the wrong thing, they'd crucio you till you were unconscious.

"Hey guys, our letters have arrived!" I heard our brother Regulus call from the kitchen.

Sirius smiled, then turning to me he said, "Let's go read our letters and eat breakfast." I nodded and followed Sirius out of his bedroom.

(At Lupin Lodge) *Rosa's POV*

"Remus, wake up." I said as I gently shook my brother, last night had been a full moon so he was exhausted.

"Just leave me alone." Remus muttered angrily as he rolled over.

"I really don't want to have to do this." I said loudly as I walked into the bathroom and turned on the tap full blast.

Remus, hearing the running water, sat bolt upright, "I I I'm up n no need to t take drastic measures!" I laughed

"So, when did you become Professor stutters Remmy." Becca laughed, walking into the room.

Remus rolled his eyes, "What time is it?"

"1:00 pm!" Becca and I stated in unison.

"I really hate it when you two do that." Remus said, climbing out of bed and walking into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"Awwwwwww, but you love us right?" We asked in unison.

"Not if you keep doing that!" Remus said, laughing.

"Rosa! Becca! Remus! Breakfast Is ready we heard dad call.

" We'll be down in a moment!" Becca and I replied, "we're gonna wait for Remus!"

"Well, hurry up or you'll be eating cold breakfast!" Mum called back.

*Rebecca's POV*

"Hey, Becca do you hear that?" I raised an eyebrow but listened all the same and sure enough, I heard it. A kind of pecking sound.

"Is that an owl?" I asked turning to look at the window and sure enough, a brown tawny owl was standing on the window sill, pecking at the closed window.

"OUR LETTERS!" I exclaimed as I spotted the three letters the owl had clutched in its beak.

(Spinners End) *Sevra's POV*

"YOU FILTHY MUGGLE!"

"YOU RETCHED WITCH!"

"GO F*** YOURSELF!"

"GO DIE!"

"I just wish they'd stop fighting," I whispered to Severus as we pulled on our coats.

" Let's just get out of here, while we can, Lily and Leon are supposed to meet us at the park." Severus replied.

I couldn't help it, I grinned, "I still can't believe they're our friends."

Severus smiled, we had just opened the front door, when an owl flew in carrying two letters "YES!" Severus and I exclaimed in unison. "

"Come on!" Severus grinned taking the letters from the owl, "Let's go show Lily and Leon we got our letters!"

"Okay!" I laughed and with that, Severus and I left, the shouts of our parents at home and ran as fast as we could toward the park.

(At the Evans house) *Leon's POV*

"I still can't believe my only brother is a freak as well!" Petunia spat glaring at me.

I looked down, I was already very insecure, I didn't need Petunia giving me a hard time.

"HE'S NOT A FREAK AND NEITHER AM I!" Lily roared in anger.

Petunia stared at Lily in shock, suddenly an owl flew over Petunias head, causing her to scream,

"OUR LETTERS!" Lily exclaimed happily and Petunia rolled her eyes.

"MUM! DAD! OUR LETTERS FROM HOGWARTS HAVE ARRIVED!" Lily and I cheered, running into the kitchen.

"That's great!" Dad said looking at me with pride in his eyes.

"Oh, aren't you two supposed to meet Severus and Sevra at the park?" Mum asked looking at her watch.

"Oh, yeah!" Lily said then grabbing my arm she said, "Bye mum, bye dad we'll be back at dinner!" And with that Lily dragged me from the house, towards the park.

**A/N: I hope you like it and I haven't made an OC for Leon so if you want submit an OC via Review or PM and I'll pick one for Leon. **

**PLEASE REVIEW OR MY COMPUTER WILL SELFDESTRUCT!D:**


	3. Nerves

**A/N I would first like to thank all my loyal reviewers, thank you Destiny Demigod Love, xdarkparadise, and sunshine, your reviews keep me writing.:D **

**ENJOY!:D**

**Chapter Two: Nerves**

(Potter manor) *Jade POV*

"James?" I whispered, quietly as I opened his bedroom door. James was lying on stomach, on his bed reading.

"Jade!" James whispered, startled by my sudden entrance. "You should be asleep, what's up?"

I shifted nervously from one foot to the other, "Would mum and dad disown me if I'm in Slytherin! I mean, I asked them bu just don't know!"

James smiled and sat up, "Don't be nervous Jade, mum, dad and even I don't care what house you'll be in, it doesn't matter."

"Yeah I know but your always saying how much you hate Slytherin, I mean just this morning you-" James held up a hand, silencing me.

"Jade, yeah it's true that I'm not to fond of Slytherins. (That's an understatement) "But, Jade you're my only sister, I've known you my whole life and I know you're nothing like those slimy Slytherins, who knows maybe if you're put in Slytherin (god forbid) you might be able to make some changes to it.

I smiled, " You know Jamsie, you may be an arrogant toe rag at times but you can say the nicest things."

James rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Just don't mention it at Hogwarts. I do have a rep to protect."

I grinned, "Oh, you mean the rep for having the biggest, hottest head, I'm sorry I didn't realise that was a good thing."

James just rolled his eyes, "Just go to bed, or you'll be tired when we go to the platform to marrow."

"You should get to bed as well." I replied, and James nodded.

"I'm just gonna finish this book, I'm on the last page."

"Oh really, what book are you reading?" It's not that I thought he was lying, I was genuinely curious.

James smiled and held up the book, " ot called The Outsiders, it's a muggle book that Moony let me borrow he said it's supposed to be real sad."

"Well is it?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

James nodded, "I almost started crying,"

I grinned, "Awwww! You do have emotions." And with that I left the room without another word.

(Black house) *Sarah POV*

I flinched as I heard another thud from the floor above, "Sirius?" Was all Regulus said as he entered the room and I nodded.

"Reg? What if I'm not in Slytherin?" Tears filled my eyes as I imagined what father would do to me.

"Well," Regulus began bitterly, "Let's just pray that doesn't happen.

"You know?" I began looking at him, "Sirius is right, you've changed."

"When did he say that?" Regulus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yesterday, while we were in Diagon Ally, when you were talking to that Snape boy and his sister."

Regulus rolled his eyes, "Sirius is just jealous cause mother and father love me more than him, that's all."

"No, Sirius is right, You have changed." I spat as I stood up and glared at the boy, who Sirius and I used to consider our best friend

Regulus glared at me as father came storming down the stairs, turning to me he spat, "You better be in Slytherin, If you know what's good for you." I nodded and hurried up the stairs as fast as I could, so I could tend to Sirius' most recent injuries.

(Lupin Lodge) *Rosa POV*

"I can't wait to meet your friends, Rem." I grinned as we all sat down to eat dinner. Mum and dad had gone to Diagon Ally to get our things so we would eat alone tonight.

"I just hope they never ever find out about my conditions." Remix replied glumly.

"I'm SICK of it!" Becca suddenly exclaimed, slamming her fork on the dinning table.

"What?" Remus asked startled,

"I'm sick and tired of you ALWAYS feeling sorry for yourself! Remus, it pains me to see you always do upset, who gives a f***" Remus eyes widened. "If you're a freaking werewolf, you shouldn't, your such a kind and caring person and yes you're a werewolf but that doesn't make you evil." By this point Becca's eyes had filled with tears.

"Becca i-" Remus began but I silence him by raising a hand

"Leave her be." I whispered.

*Becca POV*

I closed my eyes trying to fight back the tears that were rushing down my cheeks, it wasn't fair how everyone treated Remus he was a wonderful person and it just wasn't fair!

I swallowed hard and forced myself to look up at Remus, he looked so pained, great now I feel bad for making him upset, by being upset!

Remus suddenly stood up, walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug, "Please don't be upset Becca, you it kills me to see you cry, or upset in ANY way."

I looked up at him and smiled, "Remus, I don't want you to worry about weather your friends will be your friends if they discover your a werewolf, cause I have a feeling that they really won't care."

"But you don't know them." Remus began but Rosa interrupted him,

"It'll turn out good in the end, it always does." She said, then standing up, she joined us in a group hug.

"Come on, let's eat or mum and dad will be upset with us when they get back." Remus said, Rosa and Remus returned to their seats and we began to eat.

(Spinners End) *Sevra's POV*

"STUPID WOMEN!"

SELF INDULGED BAST***!"

"FOR ONCE IN YOUR MISERABLE EXISTENCE, WILL YOU TWO QUIT FIGHTING!" All went silent as everyone in the house turned to stare st me in shock.

I glared at my parents as tears filled my eyes, "I'M SOOOOO SICK OF YOU TWO ALWAYS FIGHTING, I JUST WISH FOR ONE DAY THAT YOU TWO COULD AT LEAST ACT LIKE YOU GIVE A RATS ARS SEVERUS AND I!"

Breathing deeply, tears still rolling down my cheeks, I blindly ran to the front door, reached it open and ran outside into the cold pouring rain. Severus called my name, as he chased after me but I didn't listen, nor did I dare stop, I just kept running until I reach the park.

"SEVRA!" Severus finally yelled as he tackled me to the ground. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!"

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE SEVERUS, I JUST CAN'T ALL THEY CARE ABOUT IS THEMSELVES!" I was shaking from head to toe, as Severus helped me to my feet.

"Sevra, that's not true, they do love us, they're always just so busy fighting that they don't realise how their fighting effects us." Severus, pulled me into a tight hug and we just stood in each others arms for about five minutes before Severus pulled away and whispered, "Come on let's go home, get dried up and then go to bed. We'll be at Hogwarts by this time tomorrow." Nodding, I followed Severus Home.

(Evans House) *Leon POV*

"Tuny, please speak to me!" I begged as I follow Petunia around the house.

"I don't speak to freaks!" Petunia spat turning to glare at me.

"What have I done to you, its not MY FREAKING FAULT I'M A WIZARD IT JUST HAPPENED! I'M ALREADY INSECURE ENOUGH WITHOUT YOU MAKING ME FEEL WORSE." I fought to hold back tears as I whispered, "Remember when I was little and the other kids would pick on me and call me ginger, you'd always defend me."

Petunia just rolled her eyes and spat, "Things change and most importantly, people change."

Tears really did fill my eyes as I turned and ran into my room. I sat in my room for about five minuted wiping my ryes, when dad walked in and sat on the bed next to me. "You okay Leo" he asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head, "I wish I'd never become a wizard, maybe I could write to Hogwarts and tell them that I don't want to go."

"Don't do that." Dad began smiling, "Your mum and I are very excited that you're a wizard, hell I've never been prouder."

I smiled, "thanks dad, I really hope magic school is better than muggle school."

"Muggle?" Dad questioned curiously.

"Like tools me that's what wizards and witches call nonmagical folk." I explained.

Dad nodded, smiling, "Lily assured me that you're gonna love it."

**Questions...? Comments,,,? Suggestions,,,?**


End file.
